


Best Friends Forever

by PaigeTico



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTico/pseuds/PaigeTico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 5 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

Molly sank into a seat with a coffee.

'Hi, John,' John looked up.

'Oh, hello. Fancy seeing you here,' he replied.

'What brings you here? Shouldn't you be working?'

'Oh, it's my day off. How are you?'

'Well, good enough,'

Molly nodded. 'Putting up with Sherlock's antics does that to a person, I'd know,'

John started. 'How did you know?' S

he shrugged. 'I can see from the way you act. Tired, exasperated,'

'Yeah...you're right. What about you?' 'Sherlock wanted to look at a body. He wasn't sweet-talking me or anything... I just needed a break from him in general,'

'Did you let him access the body?' Sheepishly she muttered '...yes. He said he needed it for a case,'

John hastily changed the subject. 'Sherlock...I was trying to explain the concept of manners to him. He doesn't think there's any need for them. Apparently they're a 'waste of time' and that there's no point in having them. He can be very frightening sometimes...especially with those cheekbones of his and him turning up his coat collar,'

Molly rather thought that he looked good with his collar turned up so, and his cheekbones were very beautiful, under those ever-changing eyes of his. Sometimes they were blue, sometimes gray, or green, or somewhere in between. Words could not describe their beauty.

Molly shook herself mentally. She'd had a crush on him long ago. No longer. He was just a friend. Nothing more. Sherlock had made that clear. Or maybe he was just incapable of love and emotion and could never love, or truly be loved.


End file.
